Come and Behold
by GKTYW
Summary: With his soul slain into two and Kyuubi destroyed, Naruto follows his path in search of his happiness or his eventual submission to darkness.
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Prelude

Blood painted the once lush green forest that stood in its majestic grandeur. Reduced to nothing but ash and dust, a battle rages on between a beast and an army of mortals who which to keep their lives and existence.

Their harbinger of death, a towering beast brimming with power stood unscathed and unmoving as its tails of nine unleashed elemental torrents backed with power that exceeds the grasp of man.

Blood flows as a river, ferrying the dead to the gates of judgment where the death god continues to weave an uncountable amount of souls into his fold.

With a small glint that suddenly flashed within the dark abyss of his face, the one who would bring judgment to souls vanished and reappeared amongst the battlefield that dominated the view of the landscape.

A god's appearance among the living is not to be trifled with and it is certainly not a spectacle to miss as they grace the mortal realm with their splendor and power. Without prior warning, the hooded celestial appeared behind the one who used the scroll of the Dead god summoning.

Visibly shaken but undeterred, a man draped with a white cloak over his green vest stood his ground even around a divine being that could end his life with a snap of a finger. He held his breath as he felt the death god behind him, possibly glaring at him from behind.

Sounds of screaming and the gnashing of teeth can be heard as the battle continued but the one who summoned the death god held his breath as the divine being spoke in a ghastly tone_**"Why hast thou summon me Namikaze Minato, son of Namikaze Kouhyo?"**_

The man now brought to light as Namikaze Minato stood unmoving upon Gamabunta as the death god spoke to him. "I wish to defeat and destroy the Kyuubi," he finally answered with cold sweat running down his face. At this, a sinister smile appeared under the death god's hood _**"Thou wish to defeat a beast ascended second only to a god, a sacrifice I require"**_

Minato foresaw this and gave his quick reply "My soul then, shall be the price I pay"

He was soon disappointed as the death god visibly shook his head _**"Nay thy soul is not sufficient but a heart as pure as light I hear borne from unity of both thyself and your spouse"**_

With his face starting to pale at the revelation of the death god's wish, Minato tried to bargain "But he is my Son and just saw the first light unto the world, surely there must be another way," he pleaded.

"_**I have spoken and change shall not, the one to vanquish the beast is through your son"**_ At this Minato almost broke down and cried as he had no other choice until he had a passing thought.

"Sacrifice my soul in addition to half of my son's, would that be enough?" he asked

The weaver of the dead souls paused and gave a nod. To Minato's shock, his son appeared in the arms of the death god.

With a wave of the death god's hand, Minato fell down lifeless as his soul now rested upon the hand of death and with that the once invisible god revealed his presence to the whole battlefield.

Immediately the entire battle stopped to observe the new apparition that appeared where their leader once stood. They saw their dead Hokage, the wailing baby and finally they saw and paled at the appearance of the death god.

A dagger appeared out his cloak of darkness and instantly sliced the boy's soul into two. _**"Away shall the boy's happiness and joy, only yin shall dominate his body"**_ The death God declared and faded back into its own realm.

The baby now left on the ground was picked up by a retreating chunnin as many lost the will to fight after seeing their leader dying and a few speculate that somehow this baby had something to do with it. An elemental torrent of earth tripped the escaping chunnin and was impaled upon a formation of earth spikes.

Souls upon souls fled the battlefield as Kyuubi began decimating the village slowly, savoring its destruction but as it reached to where the baby laid, the corpse of the dead ninja was blown back by an unnatural force. Many saw a baby covered in purple energy began to hover above the ground while the baby itself was still in a fetus position.

Then to the horror of all ninja who could see his face, the eyes of the infant bore a resemblance to a picture of a death god where his face was painted. His eyes were black and only a small white dot is what many could resemble as a pupil. Kyuubi wasted no time as it brought its gigantic paw upon the infant but found it to be missing and soon found itself disappearing into nothingness.

As the last bits of the beast were gone, the infant that brought the destruction of the mightiest tailed beast in their known world, floated back slowly into the protective blanket that once housed his warmth; eyes now laid to rest.

Sarutobi Hiruzen witnessed the entire spectacle and was sadden that another family was torn apart as he just got news that Minato's wife Kushina died of childbirth.

He sighed as no words were spoken among the village populace as many began walking back to their homes or towards their destinations.

_Three days later_

Yet another inauguration takes place as Sarutobi once again assumed the mantle of the village's leader and symbol, the Hokage.

He sighed as he thought back a few days ago where the he and the council were literally at war with words as an explanation was needed for the bizarre event that happened. After another scuffle with Councilman Danzo, Sarutobi had put him under a coma after he suggested the boy to be raised as an effective weapon of war. The medics declared his brain damage beyond healing as he now rest in a special room in the hospital intended for the high ranking officials of the village.

"_Well can't change the past" _He thought with a tinge of regret but shook it off.

Facing the gathered crowd Sarutobi gave his speech. "My people, it is with great honour that I once again wield the position of Kage of Konoha," The crowd cheered and applauded.

The old wizened Kage smiled but soon it turned sad "However we take a momentary bow to those who have lost their lives in a battle for our survival against the most powerful being in history" A solemn atmosphere descended upon all those who heard the words of their leader.

"However" They all looked to him, "May I announced the one who was our savior and vanquisher of the Kyuubi, Namikaze Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato," He held up the sleeping infant for the crowd to see.

At this silence reigned as they all saw what happened. What they could not believe is that a mere infant with power to destroy the Kyuubi by just looking at it. Soon the crowd began to chatter loudly which prompted Hiruzen to silence the crowd.

"Silence! This child is Konoha's savior wheter you like it or not. As he grows up, I expect you to treat him as any other child, speak like any other human being."

Many hung their head at the thought of scorning the child; after all he is still an infant. A small short applause was given to Naruto and Sarutobi released a sigh of relieve as the village saw the boy as another human being.

And with that Konoha began rebuilding with smiles on their faces as they can now look forward.

_In a cave near Amegakure no Sato_

A man sighed and massaged his head as the plan he set into motion was destroyed forever when the Kyuubi was sent into oblivion. _"Another plan was needed"_ He thought with fervor. To relieve his anger he punched the wall of the cave he was in which left a small crack.

He stopped and looked at it again "I need a new cave; maybe I will ask him to dig a new one"

Upon his exit of the cave, a man with black piercings on his face and a woman with a white flower on her blue hair appeared to be awaiting him. The three of them were wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

The man that just exited the cave put on his orange mask with a spiral leading towards his right eye.

"Pein we need a new cave now," he ordered.

Without any hesitation, Pein summoned the Animal realm which in turn summons animals to dig underground. "Might I ask why we had to abandon our new cave?" Pein questioned.

"I punched it," was the reply.

Pein nodded and all three of them waited for their new cave to be done. Soon a rumble was heard and the cave where their abandoned cave stood collapsed as the wall finally gave way to the cracks that suddenly appeared.

Pein sighed as it was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A sweat wiped from his brow, as he took a sip of water prepared by his wife. A pant of satisfaction escaped his breath as he closed his gourd and laid it unto the ground. Shouts of work continuity soon came to his ears prompted the man to once again wield his tools and set up once again to committing himself in the restoration of the great tree of the fire country.

Surviving three wars and one tailed beast attack, the great hidden village of Konoha was well on its way in restoring its former glory.

Overlooking the great scenery of houses and marketplace, the man behind the reigns of this great village is currently reading through documents pertaining to issues that are either internal or external.

With a puff from his pipe, Sarutobi relaxed after another busy day in the Hokage office that will soon end in a matter of hours.

"_Five years," _he thought, remembering the incident that took place that only could have been preordained by the Gods themselves. He then called his secretary and had her fill in his place temporary as Sarutobi walked out and into the village vicinity with the intention of just observing how his village is doing especially to the one who saved it.

His destination lies at the hospital, where the boy was currently accommodating. Greeted with smiles and hi's, Sarutobi made his way to Naruto's room which was guarded by his own division of Anbu.

As he got there, the Anbu that were guarding over him were on the laying on the ground. Sarutobi was alarmed by this and immediately checked on his fallen ninja.

"Sad, so sad," was all he could hear from his most feared division of ninja. The hokage quickly opened the door, only to be blasted to the wall by strong tide of negative energy. He struggled to look towards the door as his emotions began to lean towards depression and sadness but his experience as a ninja for decades allowed him to keep his emotions controlled.

"Naruto, please control yourself!" he finally shouted.

The depressing energy finally relented as Naruto turned his gaze upon the door. Sarutobi gulped as he locked eyes with the boy.

Hiruzen had seen Naruto's eyes many times in the past and it scared him to no end but never has he stared into those black eyes before.

However what scared Sarutobi the most was what Naruto said as he stared at him.

"Sad, so very sad" and soon the hokage was thrown into a world of darkness filled with depression and malice.

Nurses and doctors gathered around to find Sarutobi weeping on the floor muttering the same words as the Anbu a few minutes ago. Finally Kakashi sensing the dreaded aura as he did so many times in the past five years; appeared and knocked out Naruto.

_Three days later_

A meeting was commencing at the hokage tower today as it was the monthly evaluation and assessment for their home village.

"Profits are up, our ninja is steadily filling the holes left by our past battles and our status as the most powerful village continues to be maintained," Councilman Hitoto explained.

All of the council members present nodded while the next speaker stood up to present to the council the troubles that weigh on their minds currently.

"My fellow councilmen, I believe it is time to discuss this much needed subject as it continues to plague our very village night and day" Many nodded once again while some sighed.

"And what problem might that be councilman kukoi?" The Hokage questioned.

Kukoi's face was clearly troubled as he didn't really like to deliver this kind of news to the council but something must be done for the village's welfare.

"Frankly speaking Hokage-sama, the boy is becoming quite hazardous to the village, for the past five years we have reports of people both civilian and ninja falling into immense sadness that not even the counsellor or physicians can keep up with and even some of them succumb to the aura that emanates from the boy, already this year's record of ninja failing due to this problem has risen towards 41 percent"

While the council was chattering into what was said, Sarutobi was still as he tried to figure a solution that will benefit the village and Naruto. He was interrupted when one of his old teammate and now fellow councilman spoke to him "Hiruzen, I know it weighs heavily on your mind to find a balance to the problem but it was be done today or we will risk our village even more," Homura said while his hand in on his friend's shoulder.

Everybody looked towards him as if troubled children looking to a father for a solution.

The Sandaime Hokage sighed and stood up "No burden too great we have shouldered and no sorrow too deep we harboured for the sake of this village, I decree that I shall have him sent to one of the three hermits to be cared for and shall be trained to control over his power that was given by Shinigami-sama himself. Whosoever agrees with this proposition say I concur"

"I concur" the entire council declared.

As soon as they said that, a tide of energy swept over the entire village and immediately they recognize who's the source.

_Konoha Medical General Medical Centre_

The entire hospital disappeared before all those who suddenly witness the enormous power that emanated so suddenly from the hospital grounds.

After the disintegration of the hospital, all could see the culprit behind its destruction, Naruto.

The five year old hovered in the air surrounded by dark storms and energy that surrounded him like a protective shell.

Sarutobi was there immediately with the Anbu as he witnesses the horrific scene of civilians with bodies gone or parts of them being in the process of disintegration. Surprisingly no blood was spilt but the agony of some thirty over civilians with missing arms and legs was heard clearly.

Anbu not ignoring the danger to the village and most importantly to their leader had no choice but to kill the boy regardless. Hiruzen tried to give the order to stop but it was too late.

Seven of the finest Shinobi of Konoha disappeared without a trace.

Hiruzen immediately gave an order towards the surrounding ninja to evacuate and seal the entire district.

As the people where evacuating, Sarutobi drew a seal on his right palm and started a sequence of seals. Five minutes later, he activated his technique _**"Divine summoning: Goddess of life Shirohime**__"_

Prior to the populace belief, Gods and divine beings do not appear in a flash of lightning glory but rather have fun appearing in front behind their desired target or summoner but in the case of Shirohime, she appeared casually in front of Sarutobi.

Her features glitter with beauty unavailable to ordinary women. Short snowy hair and skin all covered in milky white and eyes reflecting the light of the Sun and wearing a white kimono tied with a black sash given to her by her twin Tsukihime.

Sarutobi would have gaped at the immense beauty of this divine being if not for the reason for her being summoned. **"**_**Sarutobi Hiruzen, son of Sarutobi Tokujin, why have you called me here?"**_

The Sandaime was trying to catch his breath from the summoning especially if it's a divine contract because it took more than sixty four percent from his chakra pool. He pointed behind the Goddess towards Naruto and merely spoke the words "Save....Him."

Shirohime stared at Naruto and at the power he had radiating around him.

'_Another child forged in darkness, what terrible destiny awaits him I wonder?'_She thought before bringing her weapon into view.


End file.
